Storm Gray Eyes And Pure White Lies
by The Bookworm Neko
Summary: When a student from America get accepted into U.A, the top Hero School in the world, people are shocked, but not as much as Saya Inushima. Due to her being in another state a Transfer Student procedure has been put into place. She'll be staying with a Pro-Hero to learn how to adjust to her new situation. It's not easy, especially when said Pro-Hero is Nezu, the Principal, himself!
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: This is my first Boku No Hero Academia fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

Original Summary: U.A is the greatest hero school in the world. It has turned normal students with wonderful Quirks into awe inspiring Heroes who have made names for themselves that have come to be known all over the world. One such name that is known worldwide is All Might, the current #1 Hero, who residents in Japan. They have several programs including a Recommendation Program. They had several transfer students from Europe, Africa, American, and Canada along with other parts of the world. One student from American named Saya Inushima has been accepted into U.A through the Recommendation Program.

Due to her being in America, a special transfer procedure has been put into place. She, Saya Inushima, will be staying with a Pro-Hero during her enrollment at U.A.

There will be a three month orientation for her to get settled into life in Japan.

While being there things that have been bound so tight, start to unravel. Secrets are pulled out from the depths of total darkness and into the light, and Saya will uncover something that will change her world forever.

Edited Summary (because i went over the word limit with the original one): When a student from America get accepted into U.A, the top Hero School in the world, people are shocked, but not as much as Saya Inushima. Due to her being in another state a Transfer Student procedure has been put into place. She'll be staying with a Pro-Hero to learn how to adjust to her new situation. It's not easy, especially when said Pro-Hero is Nezu, the Principal, himself!

A/N 2: This story will be centered around my original Boku no Hero Academia OC, Saya Inushima, along with the original characters of the series. Enjoy!

 _"Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality"_ _~Edgar Allan Poe._

 ** _A New And Shocking Development._**

 _Numb._

She felt numb.

Fifteenth year old, Saya Inushima sat with her jaw unhinged and hanging open in shock. Every fiber of her, every molecule, every strand of DNA, was frozen as she let the words sink in.

"I'm sorry" ,She stared at her Grandmother with wide eyes as she closed her mouth with a audible _Snap!_ , "Could you repeat that, Grandma?".

A old, rusty, chuckle left her Grandfather, who sat next to her Grandmother, on the plush couch across from her with only a coffee table separating them.

"I said that you were accepted into U.A, sweetheart", Grandmother repeated with a large smile on her face and tears glistening in her grey eyes, "You got into the top Hero School in the world!".

"That's my girl!", Grandfather crossed his arms and nodded his head as another chuckle sounded out, "Smart as a wip!".

"B-But-", Saya stuttered, the words still haven't sunken in yet, "How am I going to go there? How am I going to pay for tuition? How-".

Grandfather held up a hand to stop her from going off the rails with a ton of questions.

"Everything is already taken care of", Grandmother told her in a soft voice, "You'll be attending U.A with the other students during the up and coming school term".

"Oh", Saya's expression brightened before becoming dark and crestfallen once more, "But we're here. Here in America and U.A is..is in Japan".

Her Grandparents looked at each other and they seemed to age another ten or twenty years. Grandfather's wrinkles seem to deform his face with how deeply he was frowning and Grandmother looked close to breaking down in tears.

Saya could tell that this was a serious, if not, a momentous turn of events.

A strained silence crept into the room on silent feet and made itself comfortable in the air surrounding the three of them.

It was broken, shattered really, by her Grandmother clearing her throat. Saya swallowed and raised her own eyes to meet the old and tear filled, pale, grey eyes of her Grandmother.

She could see her own reflection inside of those grey orbs. She could see a girl of 5'5" with long, dark purple, hair held up in a ponytail by a large, grey, ribbon with large, storm grey, eyes. Saya could also see the sorrow, the heartbreak, and the worrry in her eyes, but she could also see the joy, the happiness, the delight, and the pride that was overflowing and drowning out the negative emotions in nothing, but a sea of positive emotions.

Saya watched as tears trickled like silver rivers down her Grandmother's wilted and wrinkled skin.

Her Grandfather, who's name is Makoto Inushima nee Haminē, wrapped one arm around the plump frame of his wife and drew her closer to him. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a show of comfort.

Saya saw her Grandfather's Quirk active in a instant. His Quirk: Calming Touch was a very useful Quirk for calming someone down and lulling them to sleep, but it wasn't suited for combative purposes so he couldn't have been a Hero. Instead, he became a Doctor, where his Quirk was more effective, in calming down hysterical patients and restless newborn babies. His Quirk is activated through touch and sends a calming wave of warmth throughout the person's body. It slows down the heart so that they are calmer and will slowly fall asleep.

As always, her Grandfather's Quirk lulled her Grandmother to sleep, leaving only the two of them to continue the conversation. Now her Grandmother's Quirk was a entirety different story. Her Grandmother's name is Haia Inushima and her Quirk: Canine Form is a generation to generation kind of Quirk. Her Grandmother had told her that every member of the Inushima Family had a different canine shape which is connected to the month and date of their birth.

Yes, everyone in the Inushima Family can turn into a different kind of dog or canine for a long period of time, excluding the members who married into the Family.

Everyone, except her.

Her Grandmother could turn into a Greyhound which is a good tracking dog, but she, Saya, couldn't turn into any kind of dog.

The Quirk must have skipped a generation.

Her generation.

She is the only member of the thirteenth generation of Inushimas.

Everyone else is either older than her by a year or two or younger than her by the same amount of time.

Saya raised a eyebrow at her Grandfather in a questioning manner.

"You're Grandmother always got so emotional, so choked up when the Principal of U.A even suggested the idea", Grandfather told her while adjusting his spectacles on the bridge of his nose, he sighed causing his small moustache to ruffle with the moment.

"Suggested what idea?" Saya asked, curiosity coated her voice like a blanket of freshly fallen, white, snow, "What are you talking about, Grandfather?".

"Have you ever heard of the Transfer Student Program?", her Grandfather answered her question with one of his own.

"Yes" Saya answered after thinking, "Yes I have. It's a Program where a student transfers from one school to another".

"Ah, but you haven't heard of U.A's Transfer Student Program?" Grandfather asked, looking at her over the rim of his spectacles.

Saya shook her head, "I can't say that I have. I didn't really keep up with the Knews concerning U.A".

"I see", Grandfather stroked his moustache with wrinkled fingers, "Well U.A's Transfer Program is different depending on where the student or students are located in the world. According to Principal Nezu, students that aren't located in Japan must be relocated".

Saya sat up straight as she absorbed the information like a sponge.

"Are you telling me that I'll be going to Japan?" Saya asked, reading between the lines.

"Yes" Grandfather nodded his head, "Due to you being here in America and not in Japan you'll be relocated to Japan months before the Term starts to adjust to life there".

Saya made a sound of protest in the back of her throat which came out as a weird, wheezing, sound.

"Now don't worry" ,her Grandfather reached across the table to place a hand on her knee, "Everything has been taken care of".

 _(Everything?)_ Saya thought while leaning away from her Grandfather's touch, but it only tightened in a almost painful way. Her brain was starting to feel fuzzy and warm. She could feel it starting to shut down and the rest of her body was too.

With a jolt of panic that sent electricity through her veins and a cold hand gripping her heart with a iron tight hold, Saya realized something.

This **_wasn't_** her Grandfather's Quirk.

Not in the slightest way was it close to it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1: Here's the second Chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the first one.

A/N 2: Just a heads up I'll be making several references to other things in this chapter so be on the lookout!

 _ **All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.**_

 _~Edgar Allan Poe._

_

 **A Rude Awakening.**

 _She was flying when she came too._

High above a endless sea of pure white clouds. The blue of the sky was drowned out by the searing heat of the Sun which made Saya squint when she opened her eyes.

 _(I'm on a plane...?)_ Saya's head felt heavy like it was filled with lead, but there was a _Thump, Thump, Thump!_ going on underneath the skin making her bring her hands up to her temples and rub, soothing and slow, circles in the aching area, _(What...What happened..??)._

A gasp left her and she bolted up into a sitting position, nearly falling out of her chair in the process due to her seatbelt not being on, and had to grip the armrests with all her might.

She remembered!

Scrambling out of her seat like it was on fire, Saya threw open the overhead compartment. Inside were four duffle bags, _her_ duffle bags, filled with all of her clothes and other belongings.

"Let me see..." Saya grabbed the nearest duffle bag and pulled it out of the snug, little, compartment. Placing it down in the seat next to her own and she reached for the zipper with trembling fingers.

A loud _Zip!_ sounded out as Saya unzipped her bag and peered inside. She reached inside and rummaged through the clothes, searching, for her phone.

"Aha!" Her fingers brushed against the soft, yet hard, material of her outside case for her phone. Withdrawing it from the confined space between her two pairs of pants and zippening the bag back up, Saya sat back down in her seat and put on her seatbelt .

She leaned her elbow on the armrest and set her chin in her palm. Staring out with storm grey eyes full of confusion, questions, and wonder, Saya Inushima waited for the plane to land.

Within a few minutes, she could see the airport in the distance and sighed.

 _(Looks like I wasn't given a choice in the matter)_ Saya thought as the plane landed and the side door opened. A breeze of fresh air charged into the space like a herd of stampeding elephants.

Saya gathered her bags, two hanging off of each arm, and stepped out of the plane. The sun blinded her for an instant and she wondered if she was looking at Natsu Dragneel performing his Brilliant Flame attack in those few seconds that it took for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the surrounding area.

"Wow" Saya breathed out in awe as she took the steps one at a time, slowly, as to soak up every detail of the wonderful place that would be her new home for who knows how long.

"This is far better than what Izaya and Tsuna had described to me" Saya muttered turning her head around to try and take in everything, "Yusuke though was right on the mone-".

She was cut off by her phone going off, upon hearing the cheerful song, Saya couldn't help,but smile and hum along.

~Ano oozora ni todoku madeI believe hitotsu no ashita e hey~

Come one Let's go everybody~

Oh we share the Music~

Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream~

Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times~

Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world~

Kurayami mayoikomi tesaguri dena zoto ki~

Yukisaki miezuni tachi domarutoki~

Umm you and me yes kimochi wakachiau sekaini~

Michibiki I feel the Beat arukidashiteku oh yeah~

Share the music itsudatte~

Share the one dream shinjiatte~

Share the good times tewotsunaide~

Share the one world now~

Ano oozora ni todoku made nando demo boku nayukundaIma koso koeteyuku~

I believe hitotsu no ashitae yeah yeah...~

Come one Let's go everybody~

Oh we share the Music~

Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world~

Oikake~

Beep!

"Hello?" , Saya spoke into the phone, the smile visible in her voice. "Saya Inushima speaking".

"Ah, Miss Inushima", A intellectual, male, voice sounded from the other side, sounding pleased, "I'm glad to see that you've arrived safely in Musutafu, Japan".

"It was a very unexpected..trip" Saya said, sweat dripping down the side of her head as she remembered that she had been knocked unconscious and put on to the plane without her knowing or concent, a confused look crossed her face and she furrowed her brows, "But, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know that I've arrived? Are you nearby and watched me get off the plane?".

A chuckle of amusement echoed in her ear before the voice was back,

"You'll be meeting me very soon. Please head over to the Main Building of the Airport across from you. And remember, "Plus Ultra!"."

 _Click!_

The other phone hung up and Saya was left with a confused look plastered on her face all the way to the Main Building.

A cool breeze ruffled her hair as she passed through the sliding doors. The Airport was full of various people walking to and fro, going this way and that way, some waiting to board their flights and others, like her, just getting off and ready to get their luggage to go to their respective place of residence.

Saya walked amongst the busy people towards the front of the Airport. She passed through the Terminal and got her bags checked, her passport, which she found in the front pouch of her satchel, stamped, and was patted down by security before she was able to make it to the double doors of the Airport.

She paused to catch her breath and rested her back against a white piller near the bathrooms. Being from America and living in a Japanese centered household for fifteenth years, Saya could speak Japanese fluently and also write in kanji.

On top of that she could also speak and write in English.

Sometimes when she was mad she would switch between the two while talking to the person who had made her angry, confusing everyone else who was listening or watching her rant.

Saya watched the people coming and going for a few minutes and noticed that a single individual was making his way, slowly, towards her from the entrance. He was a slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and half-opened black eyes.

It was as though the crowd was parting just for him like that one crowd had done in Magnolia for Master Makarov. She noticed that he was sporting a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He was also wearing a utility belt and a scarf made out of bandages. His black eyes were dropping as though he was going to fall asleep at any moment and he had bags under them.

 _(Those aren't anywhere near a certain Sand Shinobi's bags)_ Saya thought with a small giggle underneath her breath, _(And no where near L's bags under his own eyes)._

The purple haired girl pushed herself off of the piller to stand up straight as the man stopped a short distance, a respectable distance, away from her.

She locked eyes with him and felt a electric current go through her brain as though she was remembering something, but it was gone before she could grasp what it had been.

Shaking her head, sending her purple locks flying, she shifted her bags on her shoulder blades to ease some of the pressure, and waited for him to speak.

"So" , his voice was low and drawled out, but she could hear him as though he was right beside her, speaking into her ear, "You're the kid that Nezu wanted me to pick up?".

"Uhh..Yes?" Saya answered, but it sounded more like a question even to her own ears.

"I'm Eraserhead" ,The insomniac suffering man told her, "I'll be driving you to you're new home, Problem Kid".

"And I should go with you because?" Saya slipped her hand into the opened pocket on the side of her duffle bag which hung from her right shoulder, the side that was facing away from the tired looking man, while narrowing her eyes, "For all I know you could be a Villain who's Quirk is shapeshifting into different people to abduct unsuspecting citizens and sell them on the Black Market".

Eraserhead blinked his eyes, slowly, and Saya was surprised to see a spark of something that she couldn't identify in the onyx orbs before he lowered his head and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"That would be too much work, kid" ,Eraserhead admitted with a shrug. He turned on his heel and motioned with her his head to follow him, "And I don't even _**like**_ the work that I have to do".

Saya watched him go before following after him, a safe distance away, with her hand still in the pocket of her duffle bag.

She didn't trust this Eraserhead.

No, not one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far even though it's only been two chapters.

A/N 2: Saya's Quirk will be revealed in the next few chapters so look forward to it!

 ** _Science has not yet taught us if madness is or is not the sublimity of the intelligence._**

 _~Edgar Allan Poe._

 ** _I'm not crazy! My reality is just different from yours!_**

 _~Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland._

 ** _The Principal Is Truly Insane!_**

 _The drive to U.A was a quiet one._

Saya watched the landscape of buildings go by her in a blur of color. Her smoky eyes were glued to the various shops that they were passing beyond the glass window and she was making a mental note to go back and look through them to see what they sold.

 _(I wonder what this Principle will be like)_ Saya's train of thought was dragged away from the passing scenery and towards her newest school instructor. A chill shot down her spine turning it to ice as soon as the newest topic sunk into her mind.

Saya blinked and kept herself from shivering by wrapping her arms around herself.

 _(That's definitely **not** a good sign) _The young lady thought and heaved a sigh. _(And there's the problem about my Guardian. I hope whoever they are that they aren't **too** weird). _

As the car drove out of the city and up, up, up, a large, tree covered, hill that towered over the rest of the buildings. Saya could feel her heart start to race as she laid eyes on the gigantic building that could be nothing else, but U.A High School.

Saya squinted against the harsh sunlight that had ambused her eyes like a pack of savage wolves making them burn like they had been drenched in lava.

She raised her arm to shield her orbs from the intense rays as she and Eraserhead made their way towards the building from the company parking lot.

Once they had passed under the several archways that were infront of the building and through the doors, Saya was able to let out a breath of awe.

"This place is huge!" She exclaimed and it echoed off the walls of the surrounding area. The large, glass, doors allowed sunlight to stream into the large entryway of the school. It illuminated ever corner of the room, every crack, every crevice , and every piece of furniture making everything seem to glow in a otherworldly light.

"The Principal's meeting room is on the fourth floor we'll be taking the elevator there", Eraserhead walked without making a sound that Saya wouldn't have had known he had left if he hadn't spoken up.

"Yes,sir" , Saya shot a grin over her shoulder at him as she finished admiring the painting that was hanging on the wall.

She ran to catch up with him her shoes making a _Click! Clack!_ sound on the tile floor as she went.

The elevator ride, like the car ride, was done in silence. Saya could tell that Eraserhead wasn't much of a talker or much of a socializer either. He was more of a bump on a log type of man, who didn't really have motivation to do anything, but did everything and more.

Saya watched as the numbers slowly changed as they moved up another floor, then another, and another, and another.

 _Ding!_

The elevator doors open to a brightly lit hallway. Sunlight was streaming onto the walls from the many windows that lined the left side of the halls.

Eraserhead, with his hands shoved into his pockets now, walked calmly out of the elevator and seemes to, at least according to Saya, run on autopilot as he lead her down the hall and through the maze that was the fourth floor.

As they turned corners and made sharp rights and lefts, Saya noticed that the rooms on this floor were mostly classrooms combined with the Nurse's office.

 _(With how big this place is, I know they have more than one Nurse's office_ ), Saya thought as they passed the brightly colored door.

Eraserhead lead her to the very end of the hall where a plain, brown, door sat ajar.

As they drew closer, Saya could make out the big, bold, black, letters that decorated the transparent window.

 **STAFF MEETING ROOM.**

A weight had dropped into Saya's stomach and it only seemed to get heavier and heavier as they got closer and closer to the door. The weight shifted deeper into the soft flesh and the young lady gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

 _(What awaits me on the other side of the door?)_ Saya wondered, with a small frown.

Without any sort of warning, any sort of hint or prediction that it was going to happen, it suddenly felt as though they had stepped into a raging inferno. The very air seemed to bend as heat waves became visible to Saya's eyes.

Storm gray eyes widened in shock and surprise as a giant, humongous, silhouette stepped out of the shadows of a connected hallway and into the light of the sun for all to see.

Saya bit down on her lower lip, nearly causing herself to bleed as a result of the sheer amount of force that she was putting into it, to hold in a smart remark that was on the tip of her tongue, but that didn't stop her from narrowing her eyes at the large man before her.

Standing before her with his entire body lit with the brightest of fires was the #2 Hero, Endeavor.

Standing this close to him was like standing in front of a active volcano. It was a suffocating kind of heat, smoldering really, that made you feel light-headed and dizzy. It also made you feel like you were in danger which is the _opposite_ of what a Hero was supposed to make people feel.

Saya titlted her head back and crained her neck to look up at the colossal Hero. Standing at a even 5'5", Saya felt like a tiny, little, kitten standing up to a full grown lion with her height compared to Endeavor's 6' 4 3/4" and muscular form.

The very thought was laughable.

It was a truly mad idea.

"Good morning, sir" Saya spoke with the utmost respect, but her face and eyes were blank, hollow, they were void of any other type of emotion.

Endeavor regarded her with cool, bright blue, eyes and inclined his head in response to her respect.

"A good morning to you aswell", Endeavor's voice rumbled up from deep within his chest. He gave her a once-over, merely a sweeping glance, then continued while looking at Eraserhead.

"Nezu assigned you as her escort?" Endeavor didn't seem at all impresssd, but then again, he was never really impressed by anything, "He gave you such a important assignment?".

"Nezu would have asked you, but you were far, far, far too busy" Eraserhead answered, his voice completely monotoned, "To consider with **_such_** a important event".

His monotoned voice changed, shifted, to one of annoyance and sarcasm.

Saya felt a chill shoot down her spine, freezing ever inch of it, at the ice beneath the words.

Endeavor seemed to stagger back a bit from the aftermath of those viciously spat out words. The Flame Hero opened his mouth to retort, counter, and defend his honor, but then he closed it with a _Click!_.

He was having seconds thoughts.

Saya watched the silent staring contest with baited breath and jittery nerves.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Endeavor stood as staright as he could and brushed past them. Saya waited until he was out of range to let out a breath and wiped her sweating forehead with the back of her hand.

Eraserhead's tired expression had returned once Endeavor was out of sight.

"Troublesome man" She swore that she heard him say as she turned around.

Saya watched him walk with a unreabable expression on her face before following him.

The inside of the Meeting Room was warmer than the hallway in which she had just stepped out of. Saya ran her hands down the front of her shirt to smooth out the wrinkles in the fabric, and formed her face into a smile even though she was a nervous wreck inside.

Several heads turned, one by one, in her direction as she approached the meeting table and several pairs of eyes, each a different color, shape, and size, zeroed in on her form.

"Hello", Saya remembered to speak in Japanese, "I'm Inushima Saya, the New Transfer Student from America".

She laced her fingers together and placed them in front of her while smiling, nervously.

"Ah, Miss Inushima" A humanoid animal spoke up from the head of the table. The being looked like a combination of different animals, but the most distinctive creatures were a dog, a bear, and a mouse. His face was bear-like with dog-like paws and the rest of him looked like a mouse, "So good to finally have you within U.A's walls. I'm Nezu, the Principal of U.A and let me be the first to welcome you to our fine, fine, school".

"It's my pleasure, sir", Saya placed her hands to her sides and bowed.

"No, no", Nezu shook his head and held up a paw to the air, "The pleasure is all ours to have such a gifted student within this school's walls, right everyone?".

The question at the end was sent out to the rest of the staff that was seated at the table. There were several other Pro-Heros, all dressed in different costumes and outfits, that occupied the other seats.

"That's right, Little Listener!" A tall, slender man with long, spiky, blonde hair and a small mustache wearing a pair sunglasses and headphones, spoke up."It's a pleasure to have you here! I'm Present Mic!".

"Howdy, Little Lady" A man who's hero costume looked exactly like something that a typical western cowboy would wear tipped his brown cowboy hat in greeting, "The name's Snipe. It certainly is a pleasure".

A short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it, spoke up next,

"Good morning, dearie, my name is Recovery Girl. I'm the school's resident Nurse come to my office for your examination after the meeting, alright? I'll be giving my findings to your Guardian".

She was wearing a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt with a helmet on her head.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do just that", Saya responded as she glanced up through her bangs at the veteran Heroine.

"My name is Cementoss", a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and gray hair tied into a ponytail straightened in his chair, "I'm the Modern Literature Teacher here at U.A. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Inushima".

"The pleasure is all mine,sir" Saya straightened out her spine as she stood from her bow.

Nezu turned all attention back to him as he cleared his throat.

"Now", His voice turned serious as he regarded Saya with his black eyes, "Miss Inushima it's time to discuss who you're Guardian will be".

Saya gulped, not liking the look in those eyes.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter will be focusing on Saya and her Guardian.

"Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." ~Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"For In our dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own"

~ Albus Dumbledore

 _The_ _Guardian_ _Is_...

 ** _The_** **_onyx_** **_orbs_** **_of_** **_Principal_** **_Nezu_** **_were_** **_only_** **_focused_** **_on_** **_Saya_** **_Inushima_** , **_who_** **_stood_** **_before_** **_him_**.

The young lady shuffled her feet and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, nervously, as she waited.

They had relocated, Principal Nezu and herself, to his office at the end of the Staff Meeting.

So here she stood, waiting nervously, for the Pro-Hero to speak.

Finally, after several minutes of a very uncomfortable silence, the mammal spoke up.

"I hope you will come to understand in some way that the Program will not give you a advantage over the other students that will be sharing the Halls with you",Nezu told her, "With you being selected will mean that all of the rules with apply to you along with the consequences if you were to ever break any of those rules".

"Yes, sir" Saya's voice came out as a drawl, "I understand fully, sir".

"Do you?" ,Nezu raised a invisible eyebrow and leaned forward to peer at her a little more closely.

"Yes, I understand quite well" Saya tucked a few loose locks of amethyst behind her ears before continuing, "With me being a exchange student from America I shouldn't expect any special treatment or anything of that sort. The same rules that apply to the other students of UA will also apply, in full, to me. In foresight, whoever my Guardian will be, shouldn't expect me to get into any sort of trouble".

"Oh?" Nezu was intrigued by her confident respond, "Why shouldn't they?".

"I'm not really a problem child. I don't go looking for trouble like some just for the thrill of it or like others who are just so full of themselves" Saya gave a shrug and balanced herself on the heels of her shoes, "I will be held accountable though if I'm provoked or if trouble finds me".

"If trouble finds you" Nezu echoed with a chuckle, "Can you please clarify on the meaning behind those words?".

"I have a streak of well let's just call it **_Bad_** **_Luck_** after I use my Quirk for a certain amount of time" Saya answered, "It usually lasts for a few days to a week and anything, and I mean **_anything_** can happen during that time frame".

"I see" The smile that made it's way on to Nezu's muzzle in turn made Saya wary of his motives and the thoughts that were going through his head in response to her words. "I'll inform you're Guardian of the aftereffects of you're Quirk. Now Recovery Girl would like to give you you're examination in her main office".

The tribrid stood from his desk chair and disappeared from Saya's view for a few moments. The only parts of him that she could see were his ears and the end of his long, white, tail. He came back into her view with his paws tucked behind his back and his tail was swishing with each step that he took.

"Come" ,He held a paw to the air and beckoned her to follow him, "I'll lead you to the Office on the first floor since you don't know the way yet".

"Thank you,sir" ,Saya smiled and followed him with a pep in her step which caused her hair to bounce.

Nezu chuckled to himself as he gazed at her blinding smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Not a problem, Miss Inushima", Nezu held the door open for her and bowed, "Ladies first".

"Thank you, sir" ,Saya giggled and stepped out into the hall. She squinted against the sunlight and rubbed at one of her eyes with the palm of her hand which didn't go unnoticed by the Principal who was closing the door to his Office.

"Is something the matter?" Nezu didn't keep the concern from showing in his voice as he looked up at her.

"I'm just sensitive to light is all", Saya blinked a couple of times. Her dappled eyes disappeared from his view for a few seconds, "Going from a place with low light to very high light makes my eyes hurt and makes everything blurry for a few seconds to a few minutes depending on how much light is in the new area".

"We'll remedy that soon enough" Nezu took her hand in his paw and pulled her along, leading her, down the hall to the elevator. He pressed the down arrow button and waited, all the while never letting go of Saya's hand.

The vertebrate didn't know what had came over him, but he knew that the young lady who's hand he was tightly holding was something special. It wasn't just because of her being from another country or how her appearance was quite unique on it's own, really! what genes were combined to get dark purple hair! and gray! gray like ash, gray like storm clouds, for her eyes!, Nezu was intrigued to say the least.

He didn't know if it was because some percentage of him was part dog that he had felt these instincts when she had first stepped foot into the Conference Room.

Nezu wasn't stupid, he was as far from being stupid as one individual could get!, he had learned how to read the body movements of all of his colleagues, and the few individuals whom he had came to see as his friends, as his comrades, to be able to tell when he had made them uncomfortable, or when they were nervous, or if they were in a bad mood when it wasn't visible to the naked eye.

So when Miss Inushima had stepped into the room and everyone's attention had been averted to her, when all of their eyes had been focused on her and her alone, he could tell right away that she was uncomfortable.

It was how her back had straightened, how her spine had unbend in a almost **_too_** **_perfect_** motion, and how her hands had found themselves locked together.

He could tell right away that she was **_unnerved_** by the amount of attention focused on her.

It didn't go unnoticed by him and he was sure that it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his staff too. To the untrained eye it would seem that Miss Inushima was just shy and uncomfortable around strangers, which was justified, but there was something else going on.

Nezu would get to the bottom of it.

After all, he was a being who liked a good challenge.

The creature's mind was going a mile a minute with all the possibilities that could make him act like he was acting.

Here he stood, in Recovery Girl's office, without any rhyme or reason for being there. He was waiting for Chiyo Shuzenji aka Recovery Girl to finish her examination of Miss Inushima.

Nezu closed his eyes and heaved a sigh while pinching the bridge of his fuzzy snout with one of his paws.

 _'This is very unusual and isn't certainly how i would usually act with a new student'_ Nezu thought. _'I have a feeling that I'll need to remedy my own problem before I can properly place Miss Inushima with a suitable Guardian'._

The rustling of cloth drew his attention away from his own thoughts and towards the curtain that seperated him from the other two occupants of the Infirmary.

"Now, dearie", He heard Chiyo speak in her grandmotherly voice, "Nezu told me that you've been having trouble with transitioning from light filled rooms to other areas with light in them. Is that true?".

"Yes, ma'am " Saya answered, Nezu could see her right now. Her hands folded in front of her as she sat on the clean, white, sheets of the examination table. Her legs hanging, dangling really, over the side of the bed.

"I'll have to take a blood sample" Recovery Girl had stood from her chair and Nezu wrinkled his nose in disgust, "To have on file. Do you know if you're allergic to anything ?".

He had never been a fan of needles, he was sure that Miss Inushima shared his optimism regarding the pointy medical devices.

"I'm allergic to peanuts that's about It", Says answered with a tilt of her head, "I don't know if I'm allergic to anything else".

"Peanuts" Recovery Girl moved over to retrieve the clipboard that sat beside her tea on the far side of the room, passing Saya as she did so, and wrote it down on the piece of paper.

"Now then. You're due for your shots then I'll take the blood sample" Chiyo tucked the clipboard under her arm and grabbed the syringe that was waiting to be used. It had been waiting patiently inside of the holding box and the needle gleamed in a ominous manner as Chiyo uncapped it, "This will only hurt a bit, you won't even feel it".

Says recoiled when the needle was directed at her, but she steeled her jittery nerves and rolled up her sleeve with her left hand.

She was waiting for the inevitable.

Not a moment later did Saya feel something cold brush against a small area of skin, a shiver went through her, then she felt the pinch as the needle entered the natural coating covering her meat and bones.

She winced and looked away as Recovery Girl gave her another shot, in her other arm this time.

"There all done" Recovery Girl stepped back and recapped the two syringes before placing band aids on the two puncture marks, "I hope you don't mind Hello Kitty band aids they're the only ones that I have left. I need to restock on supplies for the school year".

"Not at all" Saya looked down at the adhesive bandage with the cheerful cartoon character on it. She let out a giggle when she noticed that the small, white, cat was dressed as a nurse complete with red cross adored handbag and hat, "I'm very fond of cats".

"You like cats?" Recovery Girl asked, surprised.

"Yes" Saya replied, pulling down the sleeves of her shirt, "They're quite calming when you're around a lot of them. Do you know if there are any Cat Cafes in the area?".

"Nezu might know, my dear" Chiyo replied with a smile on her face, "He is, after all, the Principal of the school".

"His Quirk is High Spech if I remember correctly" The young girl tilted her head and placed a finger to her chin in thought, "It gives him the intellectual capacity that is high enough to surpass us humans".

"Oh?" Chiyo raised a eyebrow and her smile broadened into a grin, "So you know of his Quirk?".

"Mhm" Saya grinned once more then held out her arm, "Now about that blood..".

The stinging pain in both her arms, more so her left than her right, was a slight distraction from the buildings that Saya's eyes were glued to as the car sped down the street, but she ignored it none the less.

Nezu was staring at her, Saya could feel it, from the other side of the car with his large, black, eyes.

The air between them was thick, so thick that you could cut it with Ichigo's Zanpakuto, and it was uncomfortably stiff.

Nezu had to find a way to break it.

 ** _Chapter End._**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Boku No Hero Academia. I do own Saya and her family though.

Quote: "As soon as I saw you I knew a grand adventure was about to happen"

~ Winnie the Pooh.

 _The Guardian (Part 2)._

 _Last Time:_

 _The stinging pain in both her arms, more so her left than her right, was a slight distraction from the buildings that Saya's eyes were glued to as the car sped down the street, but she ignored it none the less._

 _Nezu_ _was staring at her, Saya could feel it, from the other side of the car with his large, black, eyes._

 _The_ _air between them was thick, so thick that you could cut it with Ichigo's Zanpakuto, and it was uncomfortably stiff._

 _Nezu_ _had to find a way to break it._

 ** _Now._**

 ** _Tap!_**

Nezu's ears twitched at the sudden sound that echoed throughout the small, confined, space that he found himself in with Miss Inushima.

 ** _Tap!_**

 ** _Tap!_**

There was a brief moment of silence and his large, black, eyes darted over to the other occupant of the room.

 ** _Tap, Tap, Tap!_**

"Miss Inushima?" Nezu scooted to the edge of his chair and reached a paw across the gap to rest it against the clothed knee, "Is something the matter?".

 ** _Ta-_**

The sound of nail hitting the glass screen of a phone haulted as Saya thought and turned her head to stare down at the bitty creature with dusty pools.

"There's nothing really wrong, Principal Nezu" answered the lilac haired lass, "I'm just doing some research on the surrounding area is all".

"To better understand it" Nezu spoke his own thought aloud.

"I don't know where I'm going to be placed or with whom so I bookmarked a few places within a ten mile radius of the school" Saya lowered herself down to his height and showed him her phone screen.

On the brightly lit piece of silica were several locations, including the small bookstore that they were currently at, that each had a small, red, star on top of it and a few feet away from them on the screen was UA, itself, labeled with a bright, yellow, flag.

"What's this one, the star?" Nezu asked, pointing to the glowing, gold, star that was hovering above a location **waaaaaaaay** off from their current location.

Saya's eyes softened and she spoke softly, in a almost whisper-like tone, hurt clearly in her voice and each letter trembled,

"Home".

Nezu didn't ask anymore questions about the locations after that.

The ride to the Cat Cafe was done in the same manner as the ride to the Pharmacy.

In silence with Nezu trying to figure out the best Hero to put Miss Inushima with.

 _It has to be someone with extra space,_ Nezu thought, _And that someone will have to be able to teach her the laws and regulations of Japan including culture so I can't put her with All Might or Eraserhead or Present Mic or Midnight._

He tapped his claws together as he continued to think over the predicted.

Heaving a small sigh, Nezu found himself at a loss once more. It was confusing for the Pro-Hero, who was known for his quick responses and calculated battle strategies, so vacant of ideas.

 _This_ _isn't a strife between a Hero and Villain,_ Nezu tapped his claws together again, turning his eyes to the young lady sitting a seat away from him, _It's the placement of another human being with a suitable guardian, a temporary home, for the time being. Recovery Girl is well into her years and I couldn't ask Chiyo for such a thing._

The car continued it's smooth ride down the highway and pulled off from the road af the right turnoff. Trees and buildings zipped by at incredible speeds to Saya's eyes everything was a blur of greens and brows and grays.

Ever since she had gotten off of the plane she had been on constant alert, constant vigilance, for any kinds of trouble. Clutching the bag of her medicine in her hands, nearly crushing the contents inside with her strong grasp, Saya tried to get a grip on her emotions that were in a state of utter chaos at the moment.

 _How could they..._ Everything she knew was wrong, so so so wrong!, and she had to stop herself from shaking, both her head and her body, it wouldn't do her any good to get so worked up and stressed out. Not when she was in another country and the people she wanted to so desperately rage at, to scream at, to shout, and demand to know **_why_** they did this, were in another state entirely.

 _Just hold it in, Saya. You've got this. Just breathe and relax._ Saya told herself as she slowly inhaled and counted down from three before exhaling.

She was aware that Nezu was watching her, but didn't say anything to him about her inner turmoil.

She wouldn't burden him with her problems.

As the car slowed down to stop at a red light, Saya's view became focused on a group of people who were waiting to cross the street. She swept her gaze along the many women and men who were all dressed differently. Some were in suits and dresses, others were in casual clothes, and a few were dressed in jogging pants and tops.

Out of nowhere, Saya's gaze was filled with nothing, but the color red.

Bright red, crimson red, the color of the blood within her body.

Blinking her eyes, realization donned on her in a instant as the person who's eyes she was currently gazing in, sneered at her. Baring sharp, white, teeth in a form of a angry snarl.

"What the hell are you looking at ?" Were the words that Saya read from the male's lips since she couldn't hear him due to the glass being in the way.

"Nothing" Saya mouthed back then looked at the rest of the male. His hair was ash blonde and spiky while his eyes had narrowed into red, angry, slits and Saya could practically **_see_** the steam that was pouring out of his ears as he raged at her, probably cursing up a storm, but Saya wasn't paying attention to him.

Instead, she was staring at his red, flannel shirt ,which was open to show a dark undershirt, and black pants with red and black sneakers.

 _Welp. That flannel is really reminding me of Sam and Dean_ , Saya thought as the light turned green and the car slowly pulled away from the male and the group of people.

The male was still cursing, Saya was **_still_** reading his lips, as they got further and further away from him.

 _Well that guy was sure something else,_ Saya sat back for the first time since she got into the car and stared at the back of the seat in front of her. Her back sunk into the plush, soft, material behind her that formed to hold her snug against it.

"Miss Inushima? Is something the matter?" The mammal who occupied the car with her asked, clearly concerned.

"Saya" The girl turned her head to look at him with a small smile on her face.

"Pardon?" Nezu raised a imaginary eyebrow at her.

"You can call me Saya if you're comfortable enough, Principle Nezu", Saya told him, "I don't have many-".

She stopped herself and shook her head,

"I don't have **_anyone_** here that I'm familiar with so I thought that one person would be better than none and who else would better than the Principle of UA, himself".

Nezu was quiet for a few minutes, letting her words sink in, before a blinding smile formed on his muzzle.

"I'd be more than happy to call you by your given name, but only in private", Nezu wagged a clawed paw-finger at her, playfully. "You may call me Nezu in private of course, but in the accompany of others we must be formal".

"Understood, sir", Saya grinned at him with her eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Ahem" Nezu cleared his throat and felt his heart grow warm at the small amount of trust that had been given to him,

"Now I have found the best suitable Guardian for you, if you'll have him of course, to be you're guiding light until you are of age. He will teach you the laws and regulations that you will need to follow".

"Who is it?" Saya asked, leaning down to look him in the eye.

Nezu did't answer her right away because he was **_still_** unsure if this was a good idea or not.

 _But my calculations are never wrong,_ Nezu reminded himself.

He took a deep breath, to steel himself, and raised his head slightly to look into her shaded orbs.

"Me".

 ** _Chapter End._**

A/N: I hope you like the chapter and please stay tuned for the next one.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I still don't own Boku No Hero Academia. I just own Saya Inushima and her family.

Quote: "Go back?" he thought. "No good at all! Go sideways? Impossible! Go forward? The only thing to do! On we go!"

Bilbo Baggins, The Hobbit, Riddles in the Dark.

 _ **The Discovery.**_

 _Last Time:_

 _Welp. That flannel is really reminding me of Sam and Dean, Saya thought as the light turned green and the car slowly pulled away from the male and the group of people._

 _The male was still cursing, Saya was still reading his lips, as they got further and further away from him._

 _Well, that guy was sure something else, Saya sat back for the first time since she got into the car and stared at the back of the seat in front of her. Her back sunk into the plush, soft, material behind her that formed to hold her snug against it._

 _"Miss Inushima? Is something the matter?" The mammal who occupied the car with her asked, clearly concerned._

 _"Saya" The girl turned her head to look at him with a small smile on her face._

 _"Pardon?" Nezu raised an imaginary eyebrow at her._

 _"You can call me Saya if you're comfortable enough, Principle Nezu", Saya told him, "I don't have many-"._

 _She stopped herself and shook her head,_

 _"I don't have anyone here that I'm familiar with so I thought that one person would be better than none and who else would better than the Principle of UA, himself"._

 _Nezu was quiet for a few minutes, letting her words sink in, before a blinding smile formed on his muzzle._

 _"I'd be more than happy to call you by your given name, but only in private", Nezu wagged a clawed paw-finger at her, playfully. "You may call me Nezu in private of course, but in the accompany of others we must be formal"._

 _"Understood, sir", Saya grinned at him with her eyes twinkling in mirth._

 _"Ahem" Nezu cleared his throat and felt his heart grow warm at the small amount of trust that had been given to him,_

 _"Now I have found the best suitable Guardian for you, if you'll have him of course, to be you're guiding light until you are of age. He will teach you the laws and regulations that you will need to follow"._

 _"Who is it?" Saya asked, leaning down to look him in the eye._

 _Nezu didn't answer her right away because he was still unsure if this was a good idea or not._

 _But my calculations are never wrong, Nezu reminded himself._

 _He took a deep breath, to steel himself, and raised his head slightly to look into her shaded orbs._

 _"Me"._

 _ **Now.**_

" _ **You**_ , sir"

Saya was sure that her voice had risen to a higher pitch as she voiced her shock,

" _ **You'll**_ be my Guardian?".

"Yes, well if you'll have me that is, I would like to take you under my wing" Nezu answered.

"But why?" A tilt of her head accompanied the words.

She was _**so confused.**_

Why would the Principal of U.A, the cleverest being on the planet, and a Pro-Hero at that, want _her_ as his ward?

It didn't make any sense at all!

Saya's head was spinning, so many thoughts were racing through it, making it pound and ache with each thought that sprung up.

Nezu watched, with ever-growing worry, as steam, white and hot steam, started to billow out of Saya's ears.

"Me?" Lavender hair twirled in the air as Saya turned to, finally, face the Principal of U.A. "You want _me_ to be your ward? You really want me?".

 _ **(When did she turn away?)**_ Nezu tilted his head, much like a confused dog would, to stare at Saya Inushima.

"I most certainly do" Nezu's voice held no trace of malice or untruthfulness.

He was being sincere, Saya could tell.

He was being completely and utterly sincere.

He _**really**_ wanted to be her Guardian.

After a few minutes of nothing but silence and the low hum of the car's engine, Saya spoke.

"If you really do want me to be your ward," She told him, a seed of worry mixed with excitement and anticipation had been planted in the very back of her mind, "I'd gladly accept the offer, sir".

"Miss Inushima" Nezu gently touched her wrist with his forepaw. The fabric of her long sleeve shirt was soft and plush against the pads of his limb and he pressed down to feel the steady rhythm that was her heart beneath the skin and protective tissue.

However, the steady rhythm he had been expecting was a furious pounding, like that of a gong being struck multiple times, within her veins.

 _(Ahh)_ Nezu easily came to the right conclusion, _(She's nervous)._

"Only knowing you for a few hours at the most, I can conclude that you are far more worthy of being my Ward than I am of being your Guardian" Nezu told her, "It will take time for me to adjust to my new role in your life and I know that I will make mistakes, there's no perfection in the World and there is always room for error, so I would like to get you situated first before making any rules or regulations. It would be wrong of me to expect something of you before getting to know you first".

The pounding drum that had been Saya's pulse slowly started to downshift and return to its normal pace as she gained control of her erratic breathing.

"Well," Saya licked her dry lips and her Argentine gaze locked onto the appendage that still held her wrist in a tight clinch, "I uh wouldn't expect you to be perfect at being a Guardian to someone who you've never met before. Like you said it will take time to adjust, but I'm willing to try if you are, sir".

"I'm more than willing, Miss Inushi-No" He cut himself off while shaking his head then corrected himself, "Saya, I'm more than willing to try".

He pulled his paw off of her wrist and placed it in his lap.

"Driver" Nezu swung his legs back and forth as he spoke to the Chauffeur, "Please take us home".

"Right away, Mr.Nezu" The Wheelman answered in a pleasant tone.

The Principal sat back against the plush seat behind him and enjoyed the rest of the ride with his new Ward.

{111222333444555676777888919098}

Now, nobody outside of a chosen few knew the exact location of Nezu's house or what his house actually looked like, to be honest.

In reality, it was a short distance away from the U. A building tucked in a secluded spot near a community park and a preschool that was buzzing with children and parents alike.

The house was located near the edge of the park surrounded by lush, green, trees and had a short driveway that leads up a small hill. It was sitting atop the hill was a craftsman, two-story, bungalow with a small gate around it. The bungalow was wooden with a large, wraparound porch, low-pitched roof, wide overhangs that shaded the porch, exposed beams, and woodwork. The porch was brick and painted red with white trimming. Four white beams were holding the slanted roof up and there were two flower beds on either side of the steps. The door was oak with a medium sized, square, window near the top of it. To the left of the door was a large, rectangle, window that had white curtains, that were open by the way, and cream blinds, which were halfway up. The border of the window was black and it stood out against the green painted bricks that made up the rest of the house, except, for the roof and certain parts that were red. On the second floor was a window with a brick balcony that was also painted green.

"That will be your room," Nezu told her as he pointed to the second-floor window once the car had driven away. They stood there, in the fading sunlight, on the freshly clipped lawn for a few more seconds before the Principal opened the white gate and ushed her in with a paw, "Ladies first".

"Thank you, sir" Saya shifted the weight of her bags and pulled the strap a little higher on her shoulder while walking over the threshold.

The path to the house was white, much like Nezu's fur, and made out of cobblestone. The distance between the stairs was growing closer by the second with each step that Saya took. Her heart was pounding hard in her ribcage, a high-speed march in reflection to her ever-growing nerves.

The steps were white with brick sides that had a white top which leads up onto a brown porch. Saya took them one at a time and watched Nezu scamper up each step, with grace, on all four paws making it to the top without any difficulty.

Saya, however, was taking her time, trying to wrap her head around all the information that she had taken in a short time that she had been in Japan.

She was so so close to having a mental breakdown or a brain overload, whichever happened first, she really wasn't _**sure**_ about all of this, to be honest.

All the bad thoughts that had been swarming around inside of her brain, for the last couple of hours, since the aftermath of the talk in the car made a hasty retreat once she had passed through the door.

The warm air rushed out of the house as soon as the door had been opened. It was like cattle scattering across the grasslands in every direction.

Gone.

It left a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach like a rock had sunken to the bottom of the sea, taking all of her negative feelings and thoughts with it.

Saya wiped the soles of her shoes on the welcome mat before stepping over the doorway and into the house.

Instantly, she felt the air circle her, cocooning her in it's warm and comfortable embrace.

Fighting back a shiver as the last traces of cold left her body, Saya felt the door shut behind her with a _**SLAM!**_.

She jumped, startled out of her daze and an amused chuckle was let into the air.

Nezu glided on silent paws from behind her flank and made a sweeping gesture with his arms.

"This" He turned around in a circle to face her, with his arms held out to gesture to the entire area that they were in, "Is the reception hall".

The hall was a large, rectangular, corridor with a hall closet and stairs, one was leading up to the higher levels and the other lead down to the lower levels of the House.

"You can hang your coat up in that closet" Nezu pointed his paw to the door beneath the stairs.

"Right" Saya slipped her bag over her head and sat it down on the bottom step. It was followed by the two duffel bags that she had on her shoulders before she unzipped the coat and took it off.

Underneath the black, knee-length, trench coat, Saya wore a baggy, pink, hoodie with the word KITTEN written on it in white. On the sleeves were white hearts and underneath it, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of pink and white Converse.

Saya opened the closet door and selected an empty hanger from the rack. She slipped her coat onto the hanger and placed the coat back onto the rack.

Closing the door with a soft _click!_ , Saya turned to Nezu and saw that the space in which the Principal had occupied was empty.

"Nani?" Saya turned her head to look around the small space, but didn't see him anywhere, "Mr.Nezu?".

"I'm in here, Saya" She heard Nezu's voice come from the next room and she followed it into the living room.

The Living Room was cozy, Saya could feel it as soon as she passed through the archway, and had a gray and cream theme to it.

The couch, which was facing the entryway to the living room and connected it to the reception hall, was a light gray sectional with three parts. Each part had three pillows on it, one cream, one light gray, and one with a white and gray diamond pattern on it. There was a cream colored throw hanging off of the gray arm at the edge of the couch.

In the center of the room, beyond the couch, was a large oak table with a vase of daisies resting in the center of it. To the left of the table was a pair of gray, swivel armchairs separated by a table with a lamp on it. On the far side of the room, past the swivel chairs and lamp table, was a gray storage bench, which was tucked underneath the window sill, with three gray and white striped pillows stacked, neatly, on it.

On the opposite side of the table was a gray sofa with three cream and gray pillows on it. A gray throw had been folded and placed in the center of the sofa behind the pillows.

Lastly, a gray loveseat was at the northern side of the table that had a cream colored, heart-shaped, pillow on it. Yonder, Saya could see an electric fireplace that was tucked into the wall. Over the fireplace was a mantel that had a flat screen TV sitting on it along with a clock and a few other trinkets.

"Sir?" Saya called, not seeing the mammal anywhere in the room. She walked around the back of the couch and along the back of the sofa to look into the other room, which happened to be the Dining Room.

There she found Nezu, sitting in one of the many upholstered, beige, chairs that lined the beautiful, oak, table.

The dining room itself was brightly lit thanks to the three windows that were letting in the last rays of the sun as it began to set. The wooden floor beneath the table and chairs were covered in a thick rug to protect the floor from getting scratches and scrapes when the chairs were moved. The table took up a half of the room with nine, beige, chairs set around it. Near the end of the room were two archways that lead into two other rooms, probably a family room and a kitchen, if Saya remembered anything about these types of houses.

Nezu waved a paw to the closest chair, "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable".

"Yes, sir" Saya pulled out the pale brown chair before sitting down in it.

"Now then" Nezu stood and placed his paws on the table, "The first order of business would be to talk about your Quirk, Saya".

"What would you like to know?" Saya asked.

"What is your Quirk" Nezu answered her question with one of his own.

"My Quirk is-" Saya cut herself off and shook her head, "Well I can't really explain it too well it would be best if I showed you".

Nezu raised both of his imaginary eyebrows in surprise but gestured for her to continue.

"I'll need something to demonstrate on" Saya stood and started rummaging through the pouch on her hoodie for something. Nezu watched as she scrunched her face up in concentration before she grinned and pulled out whatever it was that she had been looking for.

"Here" Uncurling her hand to show him, Nezu blinked in surprise as he beheld an ordinary looking dime, "This should do, nicely".

"Here," She handed the coin off to the Principal then stepped back away from the chair and table, "Could you please flip that for me?".

"Very well" Nezu took the dime between his paw pads and flicked it into the air above his head.

The small change piece twinkled and shined in the light turning a dazzling silver as it continued it's an accent. Before Nezu's very eyes the air above the spending money started to swirl and condense it soon took on a different shape.

The shape of a spiraling galaxy.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. The dark blues mixed with the orange, white, and black made a spectacular view as it took shape above his head in the fading sunlight.

Nezu watched as the coin, the silver piece, entered the black hole in the center of the vortex then vanished from his sight.

Only for it to reappear a few seconds later within his sight once more.

He blinked in confusion as he watched it come and go a few more times, entering and exiting the portal with ease.

"Portals" Nezu looked down just as the coin exited an identical portal to the one above his head. He snatched the change out of the air and held it in his paw.

"You're Quirk is Portals" He turned his excited eyes to his ward, whose hands were glowing a faint purple color.

"Right" Saya took one glowing finger and made a circle in the air with, "The size of the Portal depends if I use just one finger or two or if I use my entire hand to make it. The distance in which I can make a new Portal appear is roughly about 10 feet away unless I'm walking towards the area, in that case, the distance will gradually get smaller the closer I get to the desired spot".

She paused as she took the newly formed, DVD sized, Portal and slid it a short distance down the table using two fingers.

"I can move my Portals around within the 10 feet since I'm the center point" Nezu watched her take out another item, a marble this time, and flick it into the new Portal before she snapped her fingers.

 _ **Snap!**_

And made all of the Portals disappear.

"My my that is quite the Quirk" Nezu flicked his tail, thoughtfully, while lacing his paws together. "What happened to the Marble?".

"It's currently suspended in a loop of space that will never end unless I make a different Portal" Saya explained while making a vertical Portal appear on the table in which the marble rolled out of and came to a stop as it hit the end of a plate.

"A loop of space that never ends" Nezu picked up the marble and examined it with a critical, and interested, eye. "How fascinating".

"Where does the bad luck fall into all of this?" Nezu asked, "As far as I've observed there isn't anything that seemed to have a bad repercussion".

Saya rubbed the back of her neck and blushed, suddenly embarrassed.

"The circles" She was looking at the window behind him, instead of _**at**_ him, as she spoke. The blush on her face grew, and spread, all the way to the tips of her ears.

"The circles? You mean for your Portals?" Nezu asked, rolling the marble back and forth along the table with his paw.

"Y-Yes" Saya answered, ducking her head. "My Portals are perfect circles every time that I can stretch and expand as much as I want as long as I have a Starting and Ending point".

She started wringing her hands in her embarrassment.

"So in exchange for perfect circles every time you get bad luck for a week?" Nezu blinked his dark onyx eyes at the odd behavior, "Is that correct?".

"Yes" Saya nodded her head, lilac hair bouncing with her movement, "The shape of the circle is very important because it makes it 100 percent stable so bad luck for a week is a small price to pay so that nothing bad happens".

" Nothing bad happens?", Nezu echoed, his voice dripped with hidden worry. He had a feeling that something _**bad**_ had happened before, "Would you please enlighten me on what could happen?".

Saya paused and stopped wringing her hands in a nervous manner. She heaved a sigh and looked Nezu straight in his eye.

" Going through a Portal safely and completely and whole are all intertwined with how stable the Portal is" Saya responded, "That's why the drawback of using my Quirk is a week of bad luck. To have safe passage through a stable Portal there must always be a drawback. That's why I have a week of bad luck to have a perfect circle every time I make a new Portal. The perfect circle is a 100 percent stable Portal. If the portal is unstable you could lose an arm or a leg or an important organ, maybe even a hand or a finger".

" I see" Nezu halted the marble's movements and picked it up.

A short silence stretched between them before Nezu hopped down from his place in the chair with the marble in his paw.

"Let's get you settled in shall we?" Nezu pocketed the marble and lead the way out of the Dining Room.

Saya followed him and picked up her bags that were blocking the stairs. She shifted the weight between her two arms then trudged up the stairs after the Principal.

The upstairs was just as spacious as the downstairs. The top of the stairs and the hallways were carpeted, in a nice dark silver-gray color, that was soft against Saya's clothed toes and sparkled like a million stars in the night sky. There were four doors along the long hallway, three were closed and only one was open.

"My bedroom is there" Nezu pointed to the closed door that was in the middle of the hallway. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall and across from my room is the Guest Room".

" Now" Nezu turned to the last room, the one that was right next to the stairway, "This room will be yours. It used to be another Guest Room, but seeing as you will be here permanently you would make far better use of it than anyone else".

He took several steps down the star-studded carpet and reached for the brass handle that kept the door closed.

Saya watched him turn the knob and push open the door. She let out a small gasp as the door swung open.

" I hope it is to your liking" The small Principal stepped over the entryway and gestured with his paws to the fully furnished room.

Saya moved forward after the mammal and looked around her new room.

( _It's much bigger than my old room)_ Saya swallowed the lump in her throat as emotions washed over her like a tidal wave.

"I-I" Saya couldn't get her words out as she took everything in. The room was large, twice the size of her old room with her Grandparents and family, with a four-poster bed in one corner next to a window. There was a door a short distance away from the window that leads out onto the deck and a wardrobe with a chest of drawers next to it was on the opposite wall. The curtains hanging from the window and covering the door were the same color of silver as the specks in the carpet. Beside the bed was a table with a lamp on it and there was a door, probably a closet, in the corner of the room, a short distance away from the bedside table. There was a drawing desk opposite the closet door, with the door being in the center of the room, and a black and white beanbag chair was placed in front of a TV which was between the door and the closet door.

Tears were trickling down Saya's cheeks and dripping from her chocolate chin onto the carpet below.

"I-It's wonderful!" Saya choked out trying to brush the tears away with her hands, but to no avail.

Nezu smiled up at her and placed a paw on her leg. Saya sunk to her knees and let the tiny domestic animal wrap her in a hug.

"Welcome home," The Principal told his new Ward as her tears continued to fall. "Welcome home".

(1~2-3'4" 5:57:%5-57689;90)

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 6.**_

 _ **I hope to see you around for the rest of the story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_As always I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, I only own Saya Inushima, this story idea, and her family._**

 ** _Who knows? Have patience. Go where you must go, and hope!_**

 ** _— Gandalf_**

 ** _Settling In._**

Saya hummed a small tune as she jumped off the last step and her hair bounced in the wind. She had gotten familiar with the area that she found herself in and was now able to venture out into the city without an escort.

It had been roughly a month since she had moved, more like she had been knocked out and shipped there, but she was adjusting nicely to her new life in Japan.

Currently, she was on her way back from the Library. There was a stack of books, history and comic books, that were tucked under her arm as she walked down the street.

She decided to do some research on the other Heroes in the City and what better way than by reading their Comic Books.

The #1 Hero, All Might had the most comics out of all the other Heroes. He also had a lot of merchandise that was liked by all sorts of people, even adults and the elderly for some reason, not just the kids from all over the world.

She had obtained a bit of his merchandise herself as a gift from Principal Nezu, an All Might themed scarf and glove set, that she had on today.

It was chilly today and the scarf was a very thick one with a yellow, red, and blue pattern decorating it. It also had a yellow hood that had All Might's distinct tufts of hair on it, Saya swore that they looked like antennas to her, made out of closely knitted, thick, insulating material that kept the cold from getting to her face.

The hood was serving its purpose, quite nicely in fact, to hold in the body heat that Saya was emitting and kept her warm.

The walk from the Libray to Principal Nezu's house wasn't really long, per se, but it seemed to take even longer today due to the traffic.

Saya stood on the crosswalk, watching the multiple cars speed down the street in a blur of different colors, and waited patiently for the moment that she could cross safely.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. A chill ran down her spine, spreading like a wildfire over the skin and bone, and she fought off a shiver.

Something wasn't right.

"Hey", A low voice, a man's voice, whispered close to her ear, sending another wave of cold through her. " Need some help?".

Looking through her peripheral vision, which was somehow not hindered by the hood of her scarf, Saya saw who it was that was talking to her.

He was leaning down; but Saya could tell that he is a fairly tall, pale young man of a slim, somewhat lanky build, that looked to be in his early twenties. He has longish black hair that spikes up around his head, hanging low over his eyes, which are thin, turquoise in color, and heavily lidded. His most striking features, however, are undoubtedly the patches of gnarled, wrinkled purple skin that covered much of his lower face and neck, all the way down past his collarbone, below his eyes and on his arms and legs. These appear to be attached to the rest of his skin by multiple crude surgical staples or hoop piercings, making it impossible, to Saya at least, to tell if these scars were accidental or self-inflicted. He has several silver cartilage piercings in both ears, and a triple nostril piercing on the right side of his nose.

Saya took in his appearance with a hypercritical eye, as she stepped to the side making room between them while searing his image into her mind, all the way down to his clothes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a high, ripped collar, and matching pants, cut off above his ankles, and a pair of dark dress shoes on his feet. He also has on a plain pale gray, scoop-neck shirt, below which a gray belt with a circular pattern wrapped around his waist, and a leather satchel was attached to the back of his pants.

 _(This guy is shady. Super shady)_ Saya thought, then compressing her grip on her books.

She gave him a warm smile, even though she was forcing herself to stay calm and her hands were shaking lightly; and shook her head.

"No, thank you" She kept her voice even and watched the man, who was now standing at his full her display, "But these books aren't really all that heavy. I can manage".

He towered over her with ease, which made him look even more scarier as the shadows surrounded his face darkened making his turquoise eyes light up in an ominous way.

"I see", The words left his throat and he placed his hands into the pockets of his pants. An air of calmness overtook him evaporating the dark look in an instant, " Sorry for bothering you then".

The dark air around him and the ominous feeling that Saya felt rolling off him in waves before stuck to her as he brushed past her to cross the street, the light had just changed to green and disappeared down a nearby alleyway.

"O-Okay" Saya spoke slowly and waited a few minutes before crossing, being careful as to not go near that particular back street.

That guy gave her the creeps!

She was halfway down the street, walking at a brisk past to put as much distance between her and the alley as possible; when she heard a loud, livid, voice shout out.

"Hey, stupid Deku!".

Curiosity peeked; because she had a feeling that she knew who it was, Saya sped up a bit and rounded the corner of the next block.

Silver eyes came upon a startling scene. Three teens, one of which was very familiar to her, had another much smaller teen back against the side of the building on the opposite side of the street.

She couldn't hear what they were talking about from where she was at but; by the body language and the way the smaller teen was quivering, it was nothing good.

Saya sighed and headed over; since it was the only way for her to get to the street that Principal Nezu's house was on.

"I really really hate bullies, you know?", Saya spoke causing two of the boys to jump and whirl around to face her.

" What do you want?" The chubby teen with the brown hair asked.

"This has nothing to do with you!" The other boy, the one with black hair and string-like fingers yelled at her, "So just keep walking as all the other people do".

" But I'm not like other people" Saya stopped a short distance away and placed a hand on her hip, "I can't just overlook bullying, especially, if the person is outnumbered".

"Bakugo!" The chubby boy turned his attention to the blonde who was holding the small, green-haired boy, by his shirt, "This girl thinks that she can actually help this Quirkless nerd!".

Quirkless?

That's when it clicked, nobody was helping this boy because he didn't have a Quirk!

That's why everybody was walking past them without doing anything, the other teens, the adults, and even the police!; were all walking by as though they didn't see anything.

All because this teen wasn't as gifted as they were!

It made Saya's blood boil in her veins. She opened a portal and dropped her books into it without another word.

The two teen boys glanced at each other in surprise, and the ringleader finally looked up from his victim.

"What the hell!?" Bakugo's red eyes narrowed even further into slits and he sneered, showing pearly white teeth, "It's you! That purple-haired girl from before! What the hell are you doing here!?".

"Nice to see you too, Hothead" Saya matched his sneer with one of her own. Her's was ten times scarier due to her silver-gray eyes that bore holes into their very souls.

"B-Bakugo" The black haired teen with the long fingers took a step back out of fear, "You k-know this chick?".

"No way in hell!" Bakugo roared, "I don't know a damn thing about her! Not even her damn name!".

"But, er, s-she knows y-you, dude" The chubby boy took several steps back as Saya shortened the distance between them.

Saya opened several portals with both of her hands and picked up a few pebbles off of the sidewalk. She threw them into each of the portals with as much force as she could.

 ** _Snap!_**

Then she closed them all.

"What the hell was that?!" Bakugo dropped the wrinkled shirt that was in his hands to launch himself at her.

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

Explosions erupted from his palms as he neared her. The light from the blast lit her eyes up in a dazzling array of orange and silver, but his hands never reached her.

Saya dodged his explosions with ease, by quickly stepping out of the range with the help of a large portal, and appeared at the downed teen's side.

"What-" The question was never finished as several portals appeared around the two lackeys of Bakugo.

"Ow!!! What the hell!!?" The pebbles from before shot out of the portals at mock one speed, pelting them from every available angle and direction.

"Are you alright?" Saya took the teen's arm in her hands and helped him to his feet.

"Y-Yeah" Large, green, eyes stared at her in wonder.

Saya took in his appearance from his round face, framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which stuck up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself to his large and somewhat circular, eyes that were stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in a diamond formation, one on each cheek and his mouth was set in a quivering smile.

"Damn you!" By now Bakugo had turned around and launched another set of explosions.

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

"Ack!" The green haired boy let out a sound of surprise as Saya pushed him into a portal that she made appear behind him then made another portal appear to suck up the explosions that were rushing towards them. She heard Bakugo's lackeys yell then the pounding sound of retreating footsteps as they ran away from both her portals and his explosions.

She watched the explosions consume her portal in a sphere of red and orange, and reach out towards her with its destructive hand.

The tips of the explosion grazed her cheek, sending a searing jolt of pain through her body, before, like a vacuum that had been switched on, it was drawn back into her portal and was lost to the abyss of spiraling colors.

Saya closed the portal, and the several other ones behind her, with a snap of her fingers, then rushed forward, the soles of her shoes squeaked as she pushed off from the concrete, intent on getting up close and personal with the angry red-eyed boy.

Bakugo looked surprised at this but schooled his expression back into one of anger.

"Don't underestimate me! You shitty nerd!" Bakugo set off a set of explosions behind him. "You aren't better than me! Your nothing!".

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

And propelled himself forward to meet Saya head on.

Saya watched his hands, his grinning, well smirking, face and the glare that was aimed at her, and only her.

She pulled back her arm and balled her hand into a fist, ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

 ** _Boom!_**

Bakugo threw out his left arm and sent out an explosion pushing himself to the right side in mid-air to dodge Saya's incoming punch.

 ** _Pow_**

Bakugo's head snapped to the side from the force of the punch and he was sent spiraling out of the air due to the shockwave hitting him at full force. He tumbled and twirled, seemingly weightless for a few seconds before gravity grabbed him by the leg and tossed him back towards the ground like a discarded sack of potatoes.

 ** _Thump!_**

His body hit the hard, unforgiving, concrete with enough force to make him bounce once then settle. Saya withdrew her arm from the portal and relaxed her stance.

Saya waited for a second, then two more, then three, but the ash blonde didn't move so much as an inch.

" I guess I knocked him out" The purple-haired female rubbed the back of her neck as she stared down at the teen on the sidewalk, "That or he's just in shock".

 ** _Bing!_**

She opened a portal, a human-sized one, and reached into it. She rummaged around inside of it before she pulled out the green-haired boy, who had found her comic and history books; and had his tucked inside one of her All Might comic books.

" Hello" Saya waved her hand in front of his face when he didn't respond for a few seconds.

"O-Oh!" His cheeks burned a bright pink color as he was startled out of his daze, "H-Hi".

" Hi!" Saya greeted him with a bright smile that had the warmth of a thousand suns in it, "I'm Inushima Saya".

"I-I'm M-Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku" The green-haired teen's round cheeks went up in flames and he stumbled over his words. The blush that had started at his cheeks soon spread until his entire face was a light shade of pink, "T-Thank you for saving me".

He bowed to Saya, red face now facing the ground, and curls bouncing with his movements.

"Nice to meet Midoriya-kun", Saya waved off his bow with a hand then picked up her books, tucking them against her side, then gestured to the comic book that was in his grasp. "Are you finished with that?".

" Oh!", If it was possible Midoriya's face turned even darker than before as he straightened himself. Even though his hand was shaking, he was still able to place the comic book into Saya's waiting hand. "Sorry!".

" No harm was done", Saya placed the All Might comic book on top of her Eraserhead comic book then shifted the weight to be more comfortable against her side. "I take it you're an All Might fan?".

A light seemed to turn on behind Midoriya's eyes and he nodded with vigor.

" He's amazing!", Midoriya yelled then covered his mouth with his hands at his outburst. "Sorry!".

Saya shook her head, " No need to apologize".

"1*2" 3'4*5'"657*7%9_8$9'0

"Inushima-chan?" Midoriya's green eyes looked down at the young lady beside him.

"Hmm?" Saya let out a hum of acknowledgment but didn't let her silver orbs linger too far away from where she was looking.

"Why are we here?" He was referring to their current location. The grassy hilltop that they were sitting on was near one end of Central Park. A large cherry blossom tree was perched near the summit of the hill and cast a long shadow on all those below the tree and the hill.

"You don't like the Park?" Saya questioned, finally looking away from the bullies that they had encountered a few hours ago as they exited the park. Bakugo was cursing up a storm and making angry motions with his body and his hands, at least that's what Saya could tell from her viewpoint.

She grinned victoriously at the angry red mark that she had seen, as clear as day, on his cheek.

"Er Yes, I do, but well I um" Midoriya was trying to find the words that continued to elude him.

"You're wondering why I saved you, is that right?" Saya read between the lines and how Midoriya was avoiding eye contact with her.

Meekly, Midoriya nodded his head and cast his gaze down to stare at the grass and dirt beneath them.

"Midoriya-kun", Saya placed a hand on his shoulder and stood up, using his shoulder blade to help her do so and get his attention at the same time. "I saved you because you needed to be saved. There was no pity or sympathy for you being Quirkless, I saw something wrong and put a stop to it. I don't want any praise for saving a Quirkless boy or any media acknowledgment or anything of that sort. I just did it because I could do it. I had the power to save someone and I used it for that purpose. That's what it means to be a Heroine. Using the power that you have to help others in need and protecting the innocent".

" Do you want to be a Heroine?" Midoriya asked in a small, hope-filled, voice. His emerald orbs were trained on her as he lifted his head to stare at her.

"Of course!" Saya grinned and flashed him a peace sign. "I'll be a Heroine who saves any and everyone! No matter who it is! Friend and foe alike. I'll save you as many times as you need me to because from here on out, you're my friend!".

Midoriya beamed, his sad mood evaporated by her kind words, and he jumped to his feet.

" You'll be a great Heroine! You're Quirk is amazing and super awesome and so cool!" , He exclaimed then blushed as she opened her eyes, which shined like silver diamonds in the sunlight, and gave him a tender smile.

"Thank you, Izuku-kun", She held out her hand, "Even without a Quirk. I'm sure that you could be a Hero too. Who says that you need one anyway. Since I'm new here would you like to be my first ever friend?".

Midoriya stared at her as the wind tousled her hair and ruffled her clothes in a gentle breeze then he grabbed her hand in his own,

" Thank you, Saya-chan! Of course, I'll be your friend!!".

1" 2'3:4*5" 6!5:7!7:8*9?0;1

Saya stared down at the new contact that she had added to her phone only minutes ago, as she parted ways with one Midoriya Izuku, with a bright smile on her face.

 _Izuku-kun_

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX_

She felt happiness swell up inside of her chest at the thought of her first friend in Japan and had that smile plastered on her face as she walked home, but little by little the smile slowly slipped away from her face until it was nothing but a frown.

She paused and stared ahead with hard eyes.

"Hothead", Her tone was sharp, as sharp as a knife and twice as deadly, and dripped with toxic poison that melted the boy's hard exterior.

Bakugo stood in her way, his eyes were downcast and his hands were shoved in his pockets. He walked slowly towards her and she saw a strip of white on his cheek as he stopped in front of her.

A bandage.

She waited for the teen to speak, but he didn't say a word for several minutes. The angry face that she had seen him making before was gone, Saya noted that his two lackeys were missing too, in its place was a more subdued look, a cross between a frown and a glare. Almost like he was pouting.

"So", Saya spoke up first. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other" Are you going to talk or-".

"I'm sorry!!", The words came out harsh and seemed foreign on his tongue. It seemed bitter and burned as it left his mouth.

Saya blinked, surprised by his outburst.

"Nani?", Purple tresses shifted as Saya tilted her head in a confused manner. " What did you say?".

Bakugo's head snapped up and he bared his fangs in a furious and savage fashion, all forms of docileness vanished in an instant.

"Didn't you fucking hear me the first damn time!?",He shouted. " Don't make me waste my breath on a fucking two-bit extra like you!".

"Eh, sorry", Saya rubbed her head. " It's just that I didn't expect that, an insult or curse yeah, not an apology".

Bakugo snorted and looked away as his face turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment.

Saya let out the smallest of giggles which made Bakugo explode.

"Shut up! My Old Hag scolded me when I got home and told me to apologize!", Bakugo admitted with a huff, his face turning even redder. " She whacked me upside the head a few times, and told me never to fight a girl, what am I fucking five?!".

He turned and stomped a short distance away from her to throw his hands up in the air and yell.

Saya covered her mouth and snorted.

"Are you fucking laughing!?", Bakugo rounded on her with a growl and a dangerous look in his eye. " I'm trying my damn hardest to apologize and be civil damn it! And you're fucking laughing!?".

Saya couldn't hold it in and doubled over with laughter, dropping her books and holding her sides while they ached.

Bakugo stormed up to her and grabbed the front of her scarf, fisting it and bunching it up, as he lifted her off her feet and brought her close to his face.

Saya continued to laugh until she ran out of breath and had to take in tons of it while wiping tears from her eyes.

"S-Sorry. Phew", Saya looked at him with a smile on her face and a handful of mirth twinkling in her eyes. " It's just that you're terrible at apologizing".

The teen boy's cheeks exploded in a wonderful display of pink that had tints of red in it.

Even with her feet dangling off the ground, Saya still looked smugly at the glaring boy.

"Now then", She jerked her head towards the books that were on the ground. " Are you going to let me down so that I can go home or are you going to be a gentleman and pick up my books for me?".

Bakugo dropped her and looked away as she picked up her books. His face was no longer red but still had that pink dusted across the sharp edges of his cheeks, barely visible if one wasn't looking for it.

After double checking to see if she had all of her books and her phone, Saya nodded to herself.

"I've got everything", Saya turned to the teen beside her and placed a hand on her hip. "If the apology is all that you needed to tell me, I accept it and I have to head home now. It's almost dark".

It was true, the sun was slowly moving along at a snail's pace across the sky but the day was ever so tardily drawing to a close.

" Tch", Bakugo crossed his arm and scoffed. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and turned on his heel."Let's go".

" Go?" , Saya tilted her head. "Are you going to walk me home? How nice of you!".

" Shut up or do you want to fucking die!?" Bakugo shouted over his shoulder while walking faster.

Saya shook her head and ran to catch up with his long strides.

,1_24*54'65-4737$78865

"You don't have to do this, you know?" , Saya told the ash blonde boy beside her.

Bakugo tsked and shifted his hands around inside of his pockets.

"If I don't my Old Hag will nag my fucking ear off when I get home" He answered, "You need someone with a strong Quirk like mine anyway since you're new to this damn place".

"Oh, really?", Saya raised both of her eyebrows at his inflated ego. " You think you're Quirk is the best?".

"Damn right I do!", Bakugo boasted with a wide grin on his face and a spark of something savage in his blood red eyes. "There's no damn Quirk stronger than mine! And I'll show everybody how strong it is! I'll become #1 and be better than All Might! Then everybody will see how strong I really am!".

"Hmm. I see", Saya felt the sweat that was rolling down the back of her head and fell silent after that.

She could still feel his eyes on her, blazing and full of fury, his defeat still fresh in his mind from how intense his gaze had been long after he had bid her farewell at the bottom of the hill and she had begun the track up to the top.

Saya knew that he wouldn't forget his defeat by her hand, how humiliating it had been for him.

He was a prideful person, so full of himself and so self-centered that it was a wonder that his head didn't explode from how big his ego was, he was also ambitious and held a grudge, Saya could tell by the way he spoke about his Quirk and about himself.

He was the type of person who wasn't afraid of anything, well except his Mom; and ran headfirst into danger bent on beating anyone that was in his way black and blue.

He was also smart and used his Quirk to its full potential in both an Offensive and Defensive way. He knew his limitations and the limitations of his Quirk to that point that he would be deadly in a full-on fight, not a simple skirmish that the two of them had gotten into, he had a single flaw though.

He was short-tempered and arrogant so he, obviously, wasn't good with teamwork and didn't like when people outperformed him just as she had just done today.

" I'm home!" Saya called while entering through the door and placing her books down on the step. She stepped out of her shoes and placed them below the step with Nezu's shoes. There were also several other pair of shoes that weren't there before.

"Welcome home", She heard Nezu call from the living room. " How was your day?".

"It was-", Saya paused as she hung up her coat in the closet and was about to remove the scarf, but thought better of it. "Interesting".

" Interesting? How so?", Nezu's voice filled with wonder as she made her way into the living room.

"Well I made a-" She paused again once she saw several pairs of eyes turn to her, each trained on her and waiting for her to continue. "Friend".

" Oh, a friend!", Nezu stood from his chair and made his way to her. "Would you like to join us and tell us all about it?".

" S-sure", Saya allowed herself to be lead further into the living room and sat down on the couch beside a very familiar face.

"Hey, little listener!" Present Mic greeted her with a cheerful smile.

"Hi, Mr.Present Mic", Saya greeted back with a smile of her own.

" Mr?", Present Mic waved his hand. "No need for that. Just call me Hizashi, I've known you for a month plus I'm off duty".

"If you insist, Mr.Hizashi", Saya leaned back into the plush seating behind her.

"Still with the Mr? That makes me feel old!", Hizashi looked horrified and gasped dramatically while clutching his chest. " I'm hurt. You have wounded me!".

"You are old, Hizashi ", Aizawa spoke up from the other couch, beside him, Midnight snorted into her teacup. " So stop being dramatic".

" Now now, Aizawa-kun quit being such a bully" Nezu shot a pointed look at the Underground Hero then turned his attention to his Ward, "Before we get more off topic would you tell us more about your new friend?".

" Well, he's-", As soon as she got out that word, the atmosphere in the room changed. A dark aura seemed to envelop all the Heros around her and Saya was quick to take notice. "Is something wrong?".

" No, nothing" Aizawa ground out between clenched teeth as he took a sip of his tea.

"Please continue" Nezu's voice was hard and Saya raised a confused eyebrow.

"O-okay", Saya dubbed this as a weird occurrence but continued. "Well, his name is Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku. He's a pretty nice guy who likes All Might. I had to save him from a group of bullies-".

Again, she was cut off this time by Midnight.

" Is that how you got that nasty looking burn on your cheek?", She asked pointing a finger at the blemished skin along Saya's cheek.

"Oh", Say grazed her fingers along the skin and flinched, " I didn't even feel that, but yes one of the bullies had a super strong Explosion Quirk. It's just a scratch really".

"It's not just a scratch, you could have been seriously injured", Recovery Girl wagged a finger at her in a disappointed manner. " You're lucky that it wasn't a third-degree burn or worse!".

" Sorry. I just couldn't sit by and watch him get beat up like that especially since he was outnumbered", Saya rubbed the back of her neck and looked down. "He wasn't able to defend himself since he didn't have a Quirk".

" He was Quirkless?" Aizawa leaned forward in his seat, suddenly interested.

"Yes", Saya nodded. " The bully wasn't just a run of the mill bully either. He was smart and calculative. He used his Quirk to dodge in midair when I was running at him about to punch him".

"That was smart", Hizashi commented rubbing his mustache. " Dodging in midair when you don't have any other option".

"I still was able to punch him through a Portal", The purple haired teen girl looked smug. " He ran right into it, actually".

She laughed, remembering the look on his face when her punch had connected with his cheek.

"Good job, kid" Aizawa nodded his head and raised his teacup to her.

"What?", He looked at Midnight, who was staring at him with an amused smile.

" Oh, nothing", The black-haired woman just took a sip of her tea.

"Please go on Saya", Nezu turned his big black eyes to her.

"Anyway, after I saved him we went to a park just in case the bullies tried anything", Saya let a fond smile form on her face then it dropped like a rock. " After he left the main bully came back, the one with the Explosion Quirk".

"Did he do anything?" Midnight asked, looking her over with her eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere else?".

" Besides my bruised knuckles and the burn on my right cheek, I'm fine" Saya looked down at the peeling skin and the small amount of blood that was seeping up through the broken pieces. "I swear that teen has a jawline that could cut diamonds".

"Easily fixable", Chiyo stood from her place in the loveseat. " Come here, dearie".

"Yes, ma'am", Saya stood as well and circled around the couch to meet Recovery Girl at the corner of the couch.

She crouched down to the elderly lady's height and sat in the traditional lotus pose. She presented her bruised and bleeding knuckle first and Chiyo pressed a kiss to the split skin.

 ** _Smooooch!_**

Saya felt a tingling sensation spread across her skin as it mended itself, the new tissue was growing and spreading until the split in her knuckles was completely gone and the bruise had all but faded into a nearly nonvisible line.

" Wow", Saya used the fingers on her left hand to poke and prob at the newly healed injury, "You're Quirk is amazing, Miss Recovery Girl! Thank you so much!".

" I'm just doing my job, dearie", Recovery Girl beckoned her down with a hand. "Now let's see what I can do about that cheek of yours".

"Right", Saya leaned down so that she was balancing on the palms of her hands while still holding her lotus pose.

Chiyo raised an eyebrow at the display but didn't say anything against it.

 ** _Smoooooooch!_**

After the kiss had been applied, Saya straightened herself and ran her fingers along her cheek.

" Brilliant!", Saya grinned widely. "Thank you, Miss Recovery Girl!".

Recovery Girl waved her off then made her way back to her seat.

" Just make sure that it doesn't happen again", She said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am", Saya nodded and stood. Her bones creaked and popped then she gave a blissful sigh. " I guess I was really tense during the fight".

" Do you do stretches?" Midnight asked, looking up at her over the rim of her teacup. Her sky blue eyes were slightly narrowed in interest and her head was slightly tilted.

"Yes, Miss Midnight I do", Saya answered while rotating her shoulders around. " I also did gymnastics...back...home".

Her voice grew quieter and quieter until it was nearly more than a whisper. A far off look was starting to form on her face as she got quiet.

"Saya", Nezu's voice shook her out of her trance and she looked at him.

" Sorry about that", Saya instantly apologized while rubbing her scarf covered neck. "But uh, yes I'm actually pretty good with doing my stretches thanks to my Sensei in Gymnastics".

"You took Gymnastics?", Nezu asked.

"Yes, for a few years in fact ", Saya answered. "I wasn't at the top of my class, but I also wasn't the worst in it either. I was in the middle and I learned a lot".

" Did you learn how to put your leg up over your head?", Hizashi asked, looking excited.

"Why is that important, Hizashi?", Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the long-haired blonde.

"I just wanted to know", Present Mic shrugged his shoulders. " I was never able to do it when I was young".

"We know Hizashi", Nemuri let out a laugh and covered her mouth. " You failed several times trying".

"And it was always us who got you unstuck when your muscles locked in place", Eraserhead let a small smirk cross his features as he remembered something from long ago.

" Don't remind me", Hizashi shuddered. "I was sore for weeks after that".

"Oh, I've _got_ to hear about this!" Saya got herself comfortable on the armrest of the loveseat as Recovery Girl handed her a cup of tea and a saucer.

She took it and bobbed her head to show her thanks as Eraserhead began his tale.

Nezu sat in his chair, watching Saya laugh with his close friends, with a smile on his muzzle.

 _(Yes, this was a wise decision)_ , Nezu took a sip of his tea. _(She's settling in nicely. Quite nice in fact and I'm glad that she's opening up to us, that she's opening up to me)._

 ** _End._**

1@2#3$4%5@-6$-3747

 ** _That's the end of chapter 7!_**

 ** _Stay tuned for more!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
